Rosegarden Sweet Prompts
by HeartShiningXX
Summary: Short sweet stories and snippets of Ruby and Oscar interacting. Beware of cuteness and fluffXD
1. Prompt 1: Guess What? I Failed

My very first Rosegarden fanfiction! This is a request by anonymous for a rosegarden drabble on tumblr. AAWW this couple is just to cute!XD

Sorry if I made any mistakes or if you don't like the story; I haven't written fanfiction in a long time...

Okay; Enjoy!

* * *

 **Ruby:** _[appears behind Oscar]_ Hey Oscar, what's up!

 **Oscar:** _[surprised]_ oh h-hey Ruby! f-f-funny meeting you here right? What a coincidence!

 **Ruby:** But Oscar, you told me to meet you here….

 **Oscar:** oh r-right, I-I-I did-haha _[nervously scratches his head]_

 **Ruby:** _[raises a brow]_ Oscar are you okay?

 **Oscar:** Um _[quickly stretches out his arm_ ] here!

 **Ruby:** Ooo, is this a present? _[grabs the small boxed present and starts to take off the lid]_ thanks Oscar that's so kind of you, I don't know what to sa-….

 _ **Inside the box is Ruby's silver rose emblem, diamond rose shape earrings and….a small packet of…dirt?**_

 **Oscar:** Happy birthday….haha, well actually happy late birthday because you already turned 16 before I met you. _[glances at Ruby nervously]_

 **Ruby:** _[softly gasps]_ this is my emblem. I-I thought it was gone for good after we had that last battle. H-how did….

 **Oscar:** It's important to you right? Yang told me. It's actually your mother's emblem right? I knew that even though you told everyone you were fine with it, you were just trying to stay strong.

 **Ruby:** _[eyes slightly glazes over]_ ….

 **Oscar:** _[continues]_ You had seemed kind of off the past couple of weeks after you had lost it but nobody really noticed except Yang,Qrow and myself. So whenever I had the chance after my training session with Qrow I would go back to the battle area and try to search for-R-Ruby what's wrong!?

 **Ruby:** _[softly crying]_ It's nothing…I just…Im so relieved _[smiles lightly]_ and happy _[grips the box tightly]_ …haha…Oscar you had it polished and everything. You're so thoughtful of me-

 **Oscar:** _[blushes and frantically waves his hands]_ No-no-no-no i-it's no big deal! That's what friends are supposed to do. It's not like I did it because l-l-love you or anything like that!

 **Ruby:** huh?

 **Oscar:** Oh nothing! I said nothing! I-I mean I said that's what friends are for _[fiddles with his fingers]_ … _[clears his throat]_ so uhh about those earrings; I saw them at the market and it reminded me of you so I got it because I thought you would like it… _[in a small nervous voice]_ and t-that you would look p-p-pretty in it _[looks away from Ruby's face]_ …

 **Ruby:** _[blushes and puts on her newly polished and fixed emblem with her earrings]_ hehe…H-how do I look?

 **Oscar:** Y-you look pretty- no amazing-no beautiful! _[gasps]_ W-well no not beautiful- wait, I mean you are but- well I-I-what I mean is…

 **Ruby:** _[tilts her head]_?…

 **Oscar:** uhhh no! I-im not saying your ugly I just mean-uhhh- I mean I thought that that you looked really a beautiful when you were smiling a second ago- no wait I didn't mean that- it's that… _[covers his eyes and groans]_ ….well so yeah…it's good…on you…

 **Ruby and Oscar:** _[blushes silently and looks away from each other]_ ….

 **Ruby:** ….So! What's with this packets anyway? [picks it up] you want me to help you pull a prank on Jaune again?

 **Oscar:** Actually no, it's Nora's turn this time. This is fertilizer for a field…

 **Ruby:** Fertilizer?…but why would I need one for a field… I mean we already have our training field- _[gasps]_ unless, it's a new unique fertilizer that helps grows weapons! A training field that grows weapons! _[eyes shines brightly]_ that would be awesome!

 **Oscar:** _[snickers]_ What? No Ruby, it's fertilizer for your new strawberry field

 **Ruby:** _[surprised]_ Strawberry field!?

 **Oscar:** Yeah, ever since you told me that your favorite food is strawberries I've been thinking about helping you make one behind your house in patch. I mean if you want to cause you don't have to if you don- aaahh crap! I forgot to get you the roses! [puts his hands over his head] I'm so stupid! I can't believe I forgot; I was supposed to give you it with your present-gaaah!…

 **Ruby:** _[watches Oscar frantically criticize himself]_ …..ha….

 **Oscar:** _[turns to Ruby]_ huh-

 **Ruby:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Oscar:** _[face turns red]_ don't laugh! Ahh, this is embarrassing!

 **Ruby:** _[falls to the floor laughing gasping]_ …ok…ok…hahaha…you win…I give up.. _[looks up at the broken moon]_ …Oscar?

 **Oscar:** Y-yeah?…

 **Ruby:** _[sits up gazing at him]_ ….I give up…

 **Oscar:** _[confused]_ Ruby, you already said that…

 **Ruby:** _[shakes her head]_ no that's not what I mean-….what I mean by giving up is-… _[sighs and smiles brightly]_ lets make a new garden as well!

 **Oscar:** uhh, I'm not following you…

 **Ruby:** No I just-… _[stands up and takes his hands]_

 **Oscar:** _[flushes furiously]_!?

 **Ruby:** Instead of rose, l-lets make a secret rose-garden as well…for just you and me… _[blushes]_ t-together….

 **Oscar:** _[stutters]_ Y-y-y-y-y-y-your h-h-h-hands-

 **Ruby:** Oscar?

 **Oscar:** _[jerks up]_ Yes!

 **Ruby:** _[uses her semblance]_

 _ **Rose petals starts scattering all around them…**_

 **Oscar:**!

 **Ruby:** So today, instead of you giving me a rose, I'll give you more than that….

 **Oscar:** R-ruby, what do you-

 **Ruby:** I…I tried my best….but it's no use _[breathes out and hangs her head]_ …I give up _[moves and kisses his cheek]_

 **Oscar:** _[sputters incoherently]_

 **Ruby:** _ **[laughs softly] I tried my best to not feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed…..**_

 **Oscar:** _[passes out]_

* * *

Lol, such a short drabble...

So any comments? Questions? Concerns? I'd love to to read your reviewsXD


	2. Prompt 2: Well, She is His Castle

**Prompt 2 of Rosegarden sweet short stories~**

 **This one is very short**

 **Summary**

 **Nora and Oscar apparently have some issues about his love life regarding Ruby...and castles**

* * *

 **Ruby:** Alright, later guys! _[leaves]_

 **Nora:** _[turns to Oscar]_ You love her don't you?

 **Oscar:** _[nearly trips over his feet]_ gahhh….was it that obvious?

 **Nora:** Well…..you often stare at her for long periods of time, you still can't look her in the eye properly even after all these months, you never get flustered when another girl hits on you, the present you gave to Ruby on christmas was leagues ahead of all the presents you gave us, you get starry eyed whenever you see her fight, you get jealous when a guy that isn't Ren or Jaune is getting too "chummy with her", you get sad whenever she is gone for long periods of time, you basically act like a puppy around her but most of all you have been pushing Yang and Qrow's buttons because of your feelings…

 **Oscar:** …

 **Nora:** …..

 **Oscar:** …..is there something you need to get off your ches-

 **Nora:** Why did you get her a castle-that's also a gun!

 **Oscar:** You said you only cared about Ren's pre-

 **Nora:** **ALL CASTLES ARE MINE.**

* * *

 **The lesson learned**

 **One does not mess Nora and her Castles...love life be damned**


End file.
